Element Guppies
Note: This show is new, so the details are probably gonna be incomplete Another Note: IvytheDuskFury made this show, NOBODY ELSE!!!! If you see somebody claiming that they made this show, please tell me (Or somebody else if im not on)! Element Guppies is a show made for (i dont know yet). It has a japanese (or anime for short) animation style. This show takes place many, many years after... pretty much every Bubble Guppies spin off right now (and they cant die so they will be in every show after it, they probably wont make an appearence in any of them though). The show is about six, legendary guppies, Dandidoo, Pango, Phangler, Glowl, T-Rox and Ghazt, each of them are in two different classes (exept for Dandidoo, Pango and Glowl, they are all in Wind class), Dandidoo is in the Nature and Wind classes, Pango is in Freeze and Wind classes, Phangler is in the Tidal and Tune classes, Glowl is in the Fire and Wind classes, T-Rox is in the Boulder and Strength classes and Ghazt is in the Ethereal and Plasma classes. And theres even a legendary artifact that has alot of information about there classes, its called the Eye of the Elements. Its has lenses scattered across the world that can project different pictures or maps that contain information onto any surface (exept water it doesnt show through water). Legend has it that whoever controls their powers at the same time will gain abosulte power, ubt nobody really wants to gain absolute power, exept for Team Shadow, they constantly try and capture them so the leader, Charcoal, can take their powers. Characters Dandidoo: The leader of the Element Guppies, she has light brown skin (the same skin color as Molly), her hair is white and puffy (like an afro), light blue eyeshadow, blue eyes, an orange tail and a green shirt with a light green stripe. Pango: The creative one, he has light purple skin, a dark red hat and scarf, orange arms (halfway, the part of his arms that are above the elbow are purple), dark purple hair and a lavender (or pastel purple) tail. Phangler: The best singer in the group, he has an autotune voice (thats what it sounds like at least), his skin is kind of a medium brown color (thats how i describe it), his hair is a dark blue-ish green, a green/blue tail with a fin sticking out of the back and he has a microphone sticking out of his hair, his eyes are vary dark, grey-ish green Glowl: The beautiful one, she has a light yellow-ish tan skin, blonde hair, orange/red eyes, her shirt is mainly light orange but the top part surrounding the neck is a brighter shade of orange, the sleeves cover her hands and they fade from yellow (bottom) to dark red (top), her tail is almost the same color as her shirt but her tail has a yellow-ish tint, her fins fade from yellow (top) to red (bottom). T-Rox: The slightly dim-witted one, he has grey skin (with a very slight tint of orange), his hair is gray-ish brown with two, ice blue, transparent crystals sticking out, the crystals are (suprisingly) his ears, this tail is also ice blue and transparent (both his ears and his tail light up when he uses his chomping jaws), he has yellow hands and his lower jaw is yellow. Ghazt: The mysterious one, her skin is blue-ish, she has wavy, purple hair with cat ears sticking out, glowing yellow eyes with dark rasberry colored pupils, fangs (they arent teeth-fangs), her tail is dark, grey-ish green (top) that fades to pale blue (bottom) and she has five orbs slowly revolving around her. Trivia *Ghazts fangs give the illusion of her smiling, but she isnt *Ghazt is intangleable, which means she can faze through objects, she can even toggle this ability *Ghazt doesnt talk unless a question is asked (and T-Rox keeps forgetting that)